


Hades youngest daughter

by Daryldixon2



Series: Auradon [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), Gen, Hades is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Hades had not 1 but 2 daughter's. Previous marriages.





	Hades youngest daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Mal's engagement party. Hades is now residents at Auradon Prep. 
> 
> Hades point a view alone with Mal's and Finley too

Hades point of view

I used to be bad. But I was stuck onto isle of the lost. But since my oldest daughter Mal took the barrier down for good. I decided that I don't want to be evil. I'm case you were wondering on why I said that Mal is my oldest daughter is because I have a 2 daughter's. Mal and Finley. Ok on with the story. I woke up to snow. Christmas is almost around the corner and went to sit there right by the fire.

Note: Short Chapter bigger chapters in the future

**Author's Note:**

> Hades is forgiven is no longer evil as people made him out to be. He's portrayed by Cheyenne Jackson.


End file.
